Suspian Drabble Oneshots
by actlikesummer
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots written from prompts and ideas with one of my OTPs: Caspian/Susan! Let me know if you have any prompts that you want to see.
1. This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**Here is my new story of Suspian oneshots. Send me prompts for what you want to see! I will do my best to write them. :)**

* * *

**Prompt: "This wasn't supposed to happen," he whispered, looking at the liquid soaking through his pant legs in horror. "This wasn't supposed to happen."**

* * *

Susan stared in horror as the Telmarine armies came at them full force from every direction. Lucy hadn't arrived yet and she wasn't sure she ever would. How could they know that some of the soldiers hadn't gotten away and gone after her? She's was only a little girl, after all.

She also saw another problem. She was running out of arrows. Sure, she could take some already used ones from the bodies of the fallen, but that would take time that she didn't have as the men surrounded them. Looking around quickly, she caught Peter's eye and shook her head. She had no idea how they were going to get out of this one.

Sensing her train of thought, Peter pulled everyone back to the Howe and as some of their men stayed to fight, the siblings tried to help the ones who were injured. Among them, walked an injured Caspian.

"Caspian, you really need to get that looked at." Edmund said from behind him.

Turning, Susan looked at him in shock. "You're hurt! You need help."

Shaking his head, he sighed. "I am fine. We need to get back out there and fight."

"Caspian, you are obviously not fine. It will only get worse if you don't-" Peter stopped as Caspian groaned and slid to the floor. "See?"

Susan knelt next to Caspian as Lucy was seen running over with her healing cordial. "Caspian…"

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he whispered, looking at the liquid soaking through his pant legs in horror. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

As Susan gently probed the area where the arrow had pierced his leg, she shook her head. "You will be fine, Caspian. Lucy is coming with her cordial and then you'll be totally healed."

He looked up at her now, eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "No, this! This fighting! This shouldn't be happening! My uncle should never have gotten the thrown. None of these deaths would have happened and Narnia would still be at peace."

Susan shook her head. "The Telmarines would have been at peace, but look around you. Every one of these Narnians would still be hidden somewhere in the woods. You brought everyone together, Caspian. You did this. This is a good thing. Whatever happens…you did good."

He smiled at her, then groaned as she pulled the arrow from his leg. "Ow!"

Susan shrugged. "Sorry…I need the arrow." She moved back as Lucy gave him a drop from her cordial and then helped him to his feet. "Now come on…we've got a battle to win."

He watched her walk away, a smile on her face, then followed her into the dusty battlefield.


	2. Stomach Ache

**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP with an upset tummy and Person B waiting on them hand and foot until they feel better.**

***Modern AU**

* * *

It was quite in the house as Caspian waited for the tea to warm up. Checking his phone, he quickly sent a text to his boss to let him know that he wouldn't be in that day. Hearing the kettle squeal, he quickly poured the hot water into a cup and grabbed some crackers in his journey back to the master bedroom of the apartment.

As he approached the door, she slowly pushed it open and looked into the dark room. The curtains had been drawn early that morning when he'd arrived and found his girlfriend in the same position that she was in now. He frowned as he saw her laying curled into a tight ball on the bed, surrounded by blankets with the television playing quietly.

"Susan…" He said quietly as he neared the bed. Setting the tray on the bedside table, he crouched to her eye level and sighed, running his hand through her hair. "Does your stomach still hurt?"

She didn't open her eyes but he saw her flinch as her hand gripped his, silently answering his question. "Can you get me another blanket?"

Nodding, he kissed her brow and stood, walking to the closet in the hall. He pulled out a few blankets, just in case, and when he got back to the bed, he tucked it tightly around her, but still loose enough where she could run to the bathroom if she needed to. The room was silent again and he sat on the floor next to her, waiting for her to need something else from him.

However, after fifteen minutes of watching her whimper and cringe, he couldn't sit and let that go on. He stood and left her alone for a few minutes and Susan thought he might have left her apartment completely. She didn't blame him as she wouldn't want to watch him lie in pain either.

But just as she was convinced that he had left for the day, she felt the bed dip behind her and a body press up against her own. A few seconds later, she felt his arm slide under the blankets and his hand rested on her stomach, rubbing slow circles into it while pressing deep.

She hissed in a breath as the pressure hurt but he kissed her hair. "Shh…it's okay."

After a minute, the pain lessened and his movements actually seemed to be helping, allowing her to relax and finally settle enough to sleep.


	3. Big News

**Prompt: Susan finds out she is pregnant.**

**Dedicated to eponnia (Let me know if this wasn't what you were looking for and I can do another one!)**

* * *

The air seemed cold and clammy as the rain fell outside. This season had been very rainy, and it had caused many problems for people all around Narnia. Every day it seemed there was a new problem awaiting the royal family and as they did their best to help, they all started to feel stressed and weary from the strain.

Susan, it seemed, had gotten the worst of the stress. She had been doing just as much work as everyone else, but it had affected her worse and she had hidden it well until Caspian found her that morning.

"_Susan we're going to be late." Caspian said as he walked into their room to find his wife. "Peter is looking for you."_

_It was until he was completely in the room that he saw her. She had collapsed to the floor and her eyes were closed. Running to her, he gently laid his hand on her cheek. "Susan…can you hear me? Su?"_

_Groaning, she blinked up at him, her gaze confused. "What…what happened?"_

"_You fainted." He said, shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"_

_He helped her to sit slowly, and kept his hand on her back in order to steady her. "We've all been stressed. I'm fine."_

"_No you're not." He told her._

"_Yes, I-" Then he saw her face turn a pale green color and he quickly grabbed a bowl that was laying on their bedside table from their late night snack the night before. "See?"_

_She glared at him between each time of heaving and he sighed. "You are not leaving this room today. Promise me."_

_She gave him a look but caught the determination in his eye and gave in. "Okay. But please tell Peter…"_

"_It will be fine, Susan. Just get better." He helped her to their bed, kissed her forehead, and left._

Now, sitting alone, Susan was nervous. She had disobeyed his order for only a little while, and ever since she had she was jittery. It wasn't that she hadn't listened to him that made her nervous, but what she had found out when she had.

She sat next to the window, watching the dreary view as she waited for her husband to come back to their room and check on her, as she was sure he would. He hated to see her feeling anything but perfect and was overprotective when she wasn't. Unconsciously, her hands fell to her stomach and the soft, slow motion of her fingers helped to calm her sick and nervous feelings.

She pulled her hands away when she heard him enter and sighed. "Hello Caspian."

"How are you feeling, love?" He asked and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You still look pale…are you feeling ill?"

She nodded. "A little." Then she grabbed his hand and made him sit with her. "There's something I need to tell you."

Suddenly concerned, he eyed her. "What is it? Did something happen?"

She let out a short chuckle before she could stop herself. "You could say that…"

"What is it? Please tell me so that I may fix it." He said earnestly and she smiled at him.

"Caspian it's not something you can fix." She played with his fingers.

"What are you talking about?" He said, nervous by her words. "Please tell me what is going on."

She paused for a moment before kissing him. "Caspian I'm pregnant."

He froze. "Excuse me?"

Susan nodded. "We're having a baby."

Caspian's smile was the only thing she needed to feel better as he picked her up and kissed her. "A baby! We're going to be parents! I need to tell…well, everyone!"

She laughed. "I love you."

Smiling, he kissed her again. "I love you too."

Then he ran out again and Susan shook her head at his loud exclamations of _"I'm going to be a father!"_ as it echoed down the hallway.


End file.
